VEGA Conflict Terms
General These terms are often coined by players and used very frequently. As such, it should be something to acknowledge as a new player so you can catch on to the community, and not viewing these can cause newer players to commit actions that some players may disagree with. Slang/Common Abbreviations Resources H3/He: Helium-3 Ore: Mineral Ore AM: Antimatter BA: Blood Amber Places Gate: Wormhole Events Many one-time events gain their own nicknames, which are used with decreasing frequency in the following months. Event: Feature Event Daily: Daily Mission CW: Civil War AM: Alien Mobilization AD: Alien Decimation PS: Planet Strike SS: Sector Strike AS: Alien Strike CE: Crafting Event AW: '''Alliance War NPCs/Factions '''VEGA: VEGA Mining (or VEGA Cargo) VSec: VEGA Security ISC: Iron Star Company DC/VDC: (VEGA) Demon Corps Xeno: Xeno Division AXIS: A.X.I.S. BH: Barrage Hive / Barrage Harvester RH: Reaper Harvester AR: Ancient Reaper AH: Ancient Hive Alt: Altairians Umb: Umbra Game Features Bubbled':' Defense Matrix. Used because the defense matrix looks like the top of a bubble covering the top of the base. BM: (Black) Market BP: Blueprint Clan/Guild: Different term for alliance Jump: Player relocation / Warping a Javelin Flagship, Prophet Flagship, or Harvester Hulls In general, players use the first word of the name to refer to a particular ship. The exceptions are listed below: Frig: Frigate BS/Bship: Battleship Gen: Genesis Cruiser Ranc: Rancor Battleship Exo: Exodus Cruiser Ven: Venom Battleship Sword/BS/Board: Broadsword Destroyer Mid: Midgard Carrier Hawk/NH: Nighthawk Frigate Rev: Revelation Cruiser Val: Valhalla Carrier Apoc: Apocrypha Cruiser Rapt: Rapture Cruiser Rag: Ragnarok Carrier Jav/Taxi/Jumpship: Javelin Flagship Corinth: Corinthian Cruiser Valk: Valkyrie Carrier Cane: Hurricane Frigate Vig: Vigilante Battleship Cov: Covenant Cruiser HF/Hells: Hellfire Battleship Damo: Damocles Destroyer Dom: Dominion Carrier Pun: Punisher Cruiser Deci: Decimator Cutter Anni: Annihilator Battleship Exterm: Exterminator Destroyer Supp: Suppressor Pal: Paladin Carrier Vindi: Vindicator Cutter Lib: Liberator Destroyer Peg/Peggy: Pegasus Para: Paragon Battleship Cav: Cavalier Cutter Inq: Inquisitor Destroyer Sov: Sovereign Carrier Harv: '''Harvester Equipment In general, players use the first word of the name to refer to a particular technology. The exceptions are listed below: Weapons '''MD: Mass Driver GD/Glad: Gladius Driver Gat: Gatling Ray WD: Wave Driver ND: Neutron Driver PB: '''Plasma Battery, old name of HEX Missile. '''Mani/Many folds: Manifold Missile XDC/Xeno Cannon: Xeno Disintegrator Cannon I: Infernal Prefix (e.g: Iwave = Infernal Wave Driver) H: Heavy Prefix (e.g: HCluster = Heavy Cluster Missile) X: Xeno Prefix (e.g: XCluster = Xeno Cluster Missile) V: Void Prefix (e.g: VPulse ''' = Void Pulse Cannon) '''B: Blight Prefix (e.g: BNova = Blight Nova Cannon) Armors Trit: Tritanium (Plates) Irid: Iridium (Plates) Zyn: Zynthium (Plates) Cap: Capacitive Plates Tal: Talonite Armor / Talonite Plates HT: Heavy Talonite Armor / Heavy Talonite Plates EX: EX Heavy Talonite Armor / EX Tungsten Armor EXAL: EXAL Heavy Talonite Armor / EXAL Tungsten Armor EN: EN Heavy Talonite Armor / EN Tungsten Armor ENAL: ENAL Heavy Talonite Armor / ENAL Tungsten Armor KI: KI Heavy Talonite Armor / KI Tungsten Armor KIAL: KIAL Heavy Talonite Armor / KIAL Tungsten Armor Shields Spec: Spectral Shield / Spectral Field Shock: Shockwave Shield / Shockwave Field Def: Deflector Shield / Deflector Field Meta: Metaphase Shield / Metaphase Field Exo: Harmonic Exophase Shield / Exophase Field Specials Cargo: Basic Cargo AH: Armored Hold XAH: Xeno Armored Hold AM: AM Warheads / AM Detonators Rot: Rotation Thrusters AT: Armored Thrusters XAT: Xeno Armored Thrusters FO/Optics: Focused Optics / Focused Apertures Mags: Iridium Magnets (Arrays) Spec: Spectral Warheads/Spectral Shield Shock: Shockwave Shield Def: Deflector Shield VF/Vol: Volatile Fuel Neut: Neutrino Fusion HCT: Harmonic Chase Thruster UR/ISIS Thruster/Allahu Akbar Thrusters: Unstable Reactor. The latter is used because the thruster explodes upon death, much like a suicide bomb. (Bomb is another, albeit less used term) Base Modules CM: Combat Module Fact/Oven: Ship Factory FB/Bay: Fleet Bay Mine: Terminus Mine / Alien Mine Silo: Refers to resource storage buildings, i.e. Storage Modules and Antimatter Silos. PvP Comm Warrior: A person who picks virtual fights using the chat system in order to annoy others. Some people do this to their enemies, while others do it to anyone they feel like. Comm Warrior bases are commonly found under Defense Matrices in order to avoid being attacked by whoever he/she may annoy. Carebear: A person who views insectors as bad, and usually police the sector trying to find insectors to attack. Much less common now, but used to be very common in the early stages after closed beta. Insecting is still used as a justification for PvP by bored players. Coiner: A person who uses a disproportionate amount of their money to purchase coins, whereby they can repair their fleets/bases instantly or do just about anything else. Characterized by very high spending compared to other, more casual players. Frubble: Moving your bridge out so another member of your alliance can 3 star you without taking damage and give you a 24 hour bubble. Insector: A person who attacks people residing in the same sector. Very common. Parking tickets: A term that expresses when people randomly hit unmoving fleets for one reason or another. Prep: Weakening the base in such a way that the Defense Matrix does not trigger, commonly achieved by reducing the base health to just above 75%. Raid: A large planned attack on a sector, an alliance or a coalition by another sector, alliance or coalition. (Res) Thief/Stealer: Short for resource thief, a person who constantly steals resources without the permission of others. Often hard targets by most players and viewed as bad. Insta: refers to an instant repair ship or fleet, or simply a ship with comparatively low repair time. (Minute Vens) Others DAC: Short for "Damn Auto Correct", a common lament by mobile players whose devices often substitute incorrect words, often with hilarious results. DC: Disconnection. This is often devastating when a player is in battle. Misclick: More or less what it sounds like; when a player unintentionally attacks another. Category:Tutorials